Ronica's Adventure
by Ronicarai
Summary: Follow Ronica on her adventure in Johto, She will make many friends and lose some to a Dark Force. But she will keep moving on. This is a Nuzlocke story, no it will not be a comic I can't draw. Plez Read and Review.
1. Note and Rules

Now I know a Nuzlocke is a comic but I can't draw comics at all so don't start telling me what to do and what not to. I never done a Nuzlocke play before and this is my 1st one so plez excuse the easiness of the rules,yes I have spell checker in case you about to say about it. Oh and the game I will do is HG. Plez R and R

Here is the rules I have planed

1. Any Pokemon that faints is dead and will be put into a dead box

2. catch the 1st Pokemon in each area,If its the same as one that's still alive or runs on more try is allowed(i call it Abra clause for the running)

3. a full team loses 1 continue will be used and will restart from last save(only 5 continues){0 used}

4. name all Pokemon

5. shiny clause

6. if a Pokemon can evo by trading a trade is aloud but both Pokemon that are traded mush rise the lvl by at lest one before there's a trade back and if any of the Pokemon faint once there is no trade back and the Pokemon on the nuzlocke game will be put in the dead box, only evo by trading Pokemon are aloud to be traded.(could take off it no one likes this rule)

My Pokemon will be added here soon

Pokemon Name Lv-got Lv-lost How-Lost

Chikorita-Ico- 5


	2. Meet Ronica

**Here is a first look at my story I want at lest someone to say something about it ANYONE! PLEZ!**

* * *

**Meet Ronica/Get Pokemon**

Sunlight.. morning...sigh.. same thing over and over. Names Ronica, I am seventeen and I have not yet gone on a journey, why?, how should I know. Getting up and getting dressed same thing day after day. Gone down stairs and mom was waiting. Huh? That's new.

"Ronica I think its time you left home don't worry just go see elm and here." She told me as she gave me a bag and new poke gear. she told me how to used me and pushed me out side. Um what just happened? I headed to Elm's and headed in side to tell you the truth I never been in here before, its real shiny and clean in here. I headed to Elm.(thanks to someone working there)

"Hello Ronica you mother told me you would be down. I have 3 Pokemon you can pick from." Elm showed me the Pokemon a Totodile with a toothy grin waved, a Cyndaquill showing how big its flames could be, and a Chikorita sleeping a bit but woke up once it knew I was there.

"I pick...this one" I said picking up the Chikorita, "Shes so cute" I ended up getting smacked with it leaf.

"Um that's a male Chikorita" Elm told me.

"Oh sorry about that alright I call you Ico" I apologized quickly to it.

(Ico, Chikorita, male, Naughty nature, Often dozes off.)

"Ronica, I have a friend that goes by the name , He has something I need you to pick up for me." Elm told me where he lived and pushed me and Ico off before I asked why it had to be me.

"Glad to be out of there I guess" Ico said. I guess you would be surprised but not me I hear pokemon talk a lot mostly on TV, so I never talked to one back, I never told anyone I could.

"Well lets get go-huh?" I saw a red haired boy, i never saw befor, looking into the window of the lab"Hey what are doing?"

He turned me me in surprise, "None of your Beedrill wax", he said pushing me as he ran off somewhere.

"Is this going to happen to everyone I talk to today?", I said getting up.

"Come on we should go"Ico told me, I nodded and gone off, not seeing a ghostly creature watching me and Ico.

* * *

**So what do you think and i don't mean grammar and spelling wise, I mean as a story. I know its not long but I don't want a full chapter and get told to quit or some other things like that. And don't bad mouth the names too plez.**

**Ico: Or you have to answer to me.**

**Ico how did you get here?**

**Ico: We can be call as your OC's in a way. Ok humans Read and Review Ronica here like some news over no news at all.**

**Um ok? **


	3. Meet Rival

**Sorry for the changing from past to present in this chapter, And Plez R and R**

* * *

On the way to Mr. Pokemon's home, I trained Ico and got a pair of running shoes and a map for my poke'gear. It wasn't long before we got there. Once we going in I got to meet Mr. Pokemon and Prof. Oak and was given a Pokedex that can tell me the moves and lv of my Pokemon(Cool I guess), and a Pokemon egg to give to Elm.(Aw so cute do I have to give it to Elm?)

After saying bye I left and got a call from Elm. When I answered he sounded panicked saying someone took the Cyndaquill. I decided to head back quickly and on the way there I ran into the red head I saw earlier. "Hey its you!" something told me he knew about the missing Pokemon.

"Hump I see you got a Pokemon from the lab also to bad you got the weak one." He said smugly as Ico got mad."And its girly too." I had to hold Ico back when he added that.

"What right do you have to call Ico weak?" I wasn't going to let some rude jerk call my partner weak.

"If you don't think its weak then have a look at a strong Pokemon" He let out the Cyndaquill as it let the fire on it back flume.

"Y-you stole that Pokemon" So that's why he was hanging out at the lab.

"Toast that weakling Scorcher!"He told the Cyndaquill to attack.

(One quick battle of tackles and growls and some Razor leafs later)

"Hump what a weakling" he said walking of as something fall out of his pocket, it was a card that had his name...Name: Sliver... "Hey give me that" He came back and took his card before I saw his last name... then he pushed me on the ground and ran off, was this going to be a normal thing...?

After getting up and making sure the egg was ok(I glad it was fine.), I headed to Elm's. A cop was there and I told him what happened. After he left I gave the egg to Elm and then left town.(Mom kind of kicked me out so I didn't want to talk to her). My neighbor, Ethan showed me how to catch Pokemon. After that I headed to route 46 to look to a new teammate.

"I hope I can find a Phanpy." I once heard of a great trainer that used a Donphan, what Phanpy becomes after it evos.

"I am sorry child but sadly all the Phanpy migrated up route so none are here.", A geodude,a female one, came up to us. "Mind me asking but are you taking the league challenge?"

"I guess so I got nothing batter to do and my mom did kick me out" It be nice to go traveling battling gyms and becoming champion. I looked to Ico and he was sleeping, we have been walking a long time.

"well may I come with you I heard the closes gym has flying types and I will be a great help"Flying types..Ico is grass..maybe I should take her along.

"Sure you can come with us but we will need to do some quick training" I got her in a pokeball and did some training on the way to the next town.

(Geoiet, Geodude, Female, Jolly nature, strongly defiant.)

Once getting to Cherrygrove (not mush there), We headed to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night. In the trees a shadow watched us, planing something.

* * *

**I am slowly catching up with my game but I will be there soon ^^' after that I mit not update a lot. but if i keep having good luck in my game we mit not know what this shadow/ghost up to for a long time.**


End file.
